Forgiveness
by MariskasAngel84
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! Spoilers for "Weak." A short ficlet story of a rebound relationship between Elliot and Dr. Rebecca Hendrix and how Olivia finds out. Minor EO. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Note: I don't know any of the characters in the story. They all belong to NBC and Wolf Productions.**

**Forgiveness**

**SVU Squad Room – 7:00pm**

Olivia got all of her things together to go home. It was Friday and she was ready to get the week past her andforget about everything that had happened— especially the serial rapist case involving Miranda Cole, a schizophrenic woman who had committed suicide, the presence of her old friend from the academy, Dr. Rebecca Hendrixshowing up for the case after learning about Miranda being raped, and her partner, Elliot Stabler, who was trying to strike up a "rebound" relationship with the former cop-turned-psychiatrist. She had felt bad about the comment she had said to him earlier in the week about his separation from Kathy, but she had to admit that she was a little jealous of how Elliot was acting towards Rebecca and she was upset at him for that.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 8:30pm**

Sighing, Olivia sat on the couch trying to get her mind off of her partner. She had a sinking feeling that Elliot and Dr. Hendrix were doing who knows what and it kind of made her sick to her stomach. A shower would feel better, she thought, so she went in the bathroom and turned the water on and went under the hot spray. A little while later, Olivia emerged out of her bedroom wearing a white cap-sleeved shirt and light blue track pants. She went back to the living room to relax when she heard a knock on the door.

Olivia let out a groan and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Elliot," said the voice outside the door.

She opened the door and there appeared Elliot. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki Docker pants. They both said hi to each other and Olivia let him in and shut the door and gave him a "what the hell are you doing here" look.

"Liv, I'm sorry, but . . . ." Elliot started, but Olivia cut him off.

"If you think you're here to tell me something about **_YOUR _**little doctor friend and what happened between you two, don't come weeping to me," said Olivia.

"It's not what you think."

"I mean, shouldn't you be out on a date with her anyway. You know, Dr. Hendrix. Hello, it's Friday night!"

"She kissed me."

Olivia was startled, "What?"

"It was the other day after your comment on leaving my "rebound" relationship at home and she decided that she wanted something more than friends so she kissed me and it happened. I told her it wasn't a good idea. Look, we didn't sleep together if that's what you're about to ask, but I realize now that I love you, Liv."

"My nerves can't take too much more right now, Elliot, and I think you should leave. I'm sorry about what I said about your rebound thing, but I was really worked up over this case and . . ." Olivia stopped speaking when she realized what Elliot just told her. He loved her and she didn't know what to say.

"I love you, Olivia, and I accept your apology." He nodded and walked over to the door saying he needed to go as she had ordered him to do and that he would see her on Monday.

Olivia stood there in the room and froze. She had to do something before Elliot left for good and needed to tell him that she loved him. Her first reaction: she went to the door and pulled Elliot by the arm. He turned around and she crashed her lips on top of his. Elliot kicked the door shut and put both of his hands on her face. He broke the kiss, leaving the two of them breathless.

"What was all of this for?" Elliot asked.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "it was forgiveness."


	2. Together, Forever

**SVU Squad Room – Wednesday – 3:30pm**

A week had almost gone by since Olivia and Elliot's night together. Every time they looked at each other from their desks, Elliot couldn't help but smile at Olivia, who would give him a look. She then kicked him from under the desk and he kicked her back, starting to play footsies with each other.

"Elliot . . .." whispered Olivia.

"What?" he asked unknowingly.

"Stop kicking, you little tease."

"Spoilsport." pouted Elliot.

Olivia tried to stifle a laugh, but she couldn't help it. Elliot was too funny and crazy and just seeing him made her think about what they had done with each other that Friday night. The sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell of her partner made her shudder.

What was about to make her shudder was the presence of Dr. Hendrix, who had just come into the squad room and approached the two detectives at their desks.

"Good afternoon, Doctor," said Elliot, acknowledging her.

"Hi Elliot," said Rebecca. "Hi Olivia."

"Hi Rebecca," said Olivia.

"The medical examiner's office has released Miranda's body from the autopsy and her funeral is scheduled for tomorrow morning," stated Rebecca.

"We will clear our schedules for tomorrow," said Olivia. "Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem." Rebecca then turned to Elliot, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Elliot glanced at Olivia, then at Rebecca and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

They went into the hallway and Rebecca had started the conversation.

"I'm sorry for what I did the other day, Elliot. I wasn't thinking and I know that kissing a man whose wife had just left him wanting a divorce and taking his kids isn't a good idea."

Elliot looked at her for a moment and he could see she was being sincere, "It's okay and I accept your apology, but it can't happen again."

"I totally understand," she said with a slight smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

**Central Park – Manhattan – Thursday – 8:00pm**

The stars were shining brightly so Elliot and Olivia decided to go out and look at the beautiful sky over the New York skyline. They discussed about Miranda's funeral and Elliot talked about forgiving Dr. Hendrix and how she had wanted the three of them to become on good, professional terms.

"I've learned a lot about forgiveness and how you should forgive the ones you love and even your enemies, because you may never know when you may have another chance," said Elliot, reaching out to take Olivia's hand into his and leaning in to kiss her.

"So have I," said Olivia. She nestled into his arms and Elliot brushed his cheek into her hair, smelling of her scent of the shampoo she had put in there earlier that day.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"You," she replied. "Just you. Us. Together forever."

"Together forever," repeated Elliot.

They both sat there on the bench and watched the stars shine for a little while longer.

**THE END**


End file.
